Talk:William Edward Baglin (1839-1908)
Tinkering with page # You can restore to a previous version easily with the "History" link. But if you don't like the overall result you may like part of the changes; so have a look at my changes and keep the best. #"Biography": a whole paragraph was not his biography. We don't need that heading if we can have more specific and accurate ones. #"Children": I have boldly changed the child box so that it no longer says "Children" when there's only one. Meantime, we don't need to add to the anomaly with a typed heading "Children". And why not put the box right under the point where the child's birth is mentioned? #Fitting around that advertisement box. Maybe you've set your skin preferences so that you don't see an ad in the top right corner. My preferences are set so that I see what unlogged-in viewers see. That ad messes up lots of pages for them. We can probably do a fiddle so that it's replaced by a standard thin banner at the top. #Images: you can specify a size with "thumb". This looks like a good place for it, so as to show those interesting buildings better, especially if that ad is going to push the child box around so that we may want better balance of left and right, in which case there's no value in having both thumbs the same size. #Are we going to get additions to the article about the farming and grocery? I hope so. Inter alia, that will leave more scope for image placement clear of the complications. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree about the "Biography" and am beginning to change to more specific headings on some of the other family pages. I like the changes to the children box and its relocation. Yes, I don't see the adverts and yes they can get in the way for other viewers, I'm sure a standard thin banner would be better but I wouldn't know how to set it, and I'm not sure I would remember to on other pages, but I guess I don't have the access privileges for that anyway! I tend to spend a lot of time on some pages fiddling with the thumbs and location of photos e.g. right/left side etc. What you've done is Ace. I hope to add more to the article about the farming and grocery side in time. I don't have any further information at the moment, but I do have two book shelves of family documents which I inherited years ago and which have yet to be processed. I'm sure there is lots of fresh new family history there waiting to be discovered; but finding the time to work through it while I'm working full time is difficult. Once I eventually retire though, I should be able to find that time. Nathanville 16:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Yes I thought about what you said, from the information I currently have it appears he farmed for his father and/or brother on Baglyn Farm before he bought the houses in what is now known as Soundwell Road; perhaps I should do a paragraph, and include the photo, about Baglyn farm in a section at the top, before the marriage section! Nathanville 04:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC)